


All Lit Up

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2015: Siblings, Husbands, Lovely Ladies, and Other Miscreants [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aka Merry Christmas to Everyone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, By-Proxy Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/F, M/M, Simultaneous Sex in Close Settings, Vague Foursome, Wanda in Lingerie, burnt food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is determined to make dinner for the whole house on Christmas Eve. (side story for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4799336?view_full_work=true">As Red As Love</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lit Up

**Author's Note:**

> day fifteen | prompt: burnt dinner
> 
>  
> 
> **This is for my[As Red as Love verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4799336?view_full_work=true), aka the punk!Nat AU. It takes place a few months after she and Wanda get together. It's their first Christmas as a couple.**
> 
>  
> 
> There is girl/girl sex _and_ boy/boy sex in this story, but there is no mixing of the two. It's more of an emotional foursome, if that makes any sense at all. (If you've read ARAL, then you understand the relationship between Nat and Steve/Bucky, and you probably get it.)

“What the hell is it?” 

“It’s, uh.” Natasha grabs the package and holds it out for Bucky to see. “Tofurky? A Tofurky roast. And gravy.”

“Huh,” Bucky says, pushing his surprisingly clean hair out of his eyes and shrugging as he hands the box back to Natasha. “Do you know how to cook it?”

“How hard can it be?” She chews on her lip as she stares at the instructions on the back, refusing to let her nervousness show. “You just stick it in the oven.”

“Huh,” Bucky says again, glancing back toward the doorway and therefore the living room where Steve is tucked on the couch with his iPad. “Are you sure you don’t--”

“It’ll be fine! I don’t need any help.” She bumps him with her hip as she carries the lump of tofu stuff over to the sink to run it under hot water like the cardboard told her to. 

“...Not even Stevie’s?” Bucky’s hands are twisting fitfully in his hoodie sleeves, and he’s still looking back and forth between Natasha and the doorway like an anxious puppy.

“Not even your magical, perfect boyfriend, no,” Natasha tells him with a smile. She swears she has more patience with Bucky than she does with anyone in the entire world. “Why don’t you go snuggle up in his big, strong arms? I know you’ve missed him.”

Bucky starts toward the living room almost immediately, visible longing smoothing out his previously pinched face. Steve had been gone for a conference for nearly a week, and today’s his first full day back. There’s a calm that’s settled over the house once again, like a held breath has been let out.

And no one’s happier he’s back than Bucky.

Natasha shakes her head as she starts to peel the carrots, falling into the only slightly familiar rhythm of cooking. It’s something she’d never done much of until Wanda moved in. Now they cook together from time to time, when Natasha can get Steve out of the kitchen long enough. Wanda ends up cooking for everyone more often than not, and Natasha decided after Wanda’s absolute exhaustion on Thanksgiving that this year for Christmas, she was going to make the meal.

Much to everyone’s fear.

She’d sent everyone out, left in the house with Steve and Bucky and--

“Hey,” comes a warm voice from the doorway.

Natasha turns to look at her, gaze dragging over Wanda in her cropped, cream-colored sweater and her deep red mini-circle skirt. Her stockings are black and transparent, her face clean of makeup, and no shoes on her adorable feet. 

Natasha grips the peeler tighter in her hand and takes a deep breath to calm down.

“Fuck the food,” she says, her voice gruff. “I already see what I wanna eat.”

Wanda hums in response, moving silently across the floor and wrapping around Natasha from behind, a few inches taller than her so her mouth tucks right in against the back of Natasha’s head while her hands stroke over her stomach.

“When did you get in?” Wanda asks, the words muffled by Natasha’s hair. Her hands push up under Natasha’s Scorpions t-shirt and rub at her heavy, bare breasts.

“Around five,” Natasha replies, licking her lips and arching into Wanda’s hands that pull on her stiff nipples. “I couldn’t sleep, so I went out and did all the grocery shopping so I could get started.”

“You have to sleep, Nat,” Wanda tells her, nosing through her dirty hair and pressing a kiss to the tip of Natasha’s ear. Natasha has never felt more loved in her life than she has for the last four months. “You’ve got to be exhausted. How did the show go?”

“Good,” Natasha says, trying to focus on peeling the second carrot while Wanda plays with her tits. “Who knew that many people would show up to listen to a lesbian punk band play Christmas songs in Hartford?”

“Well. You forgot to mention that it’s an _amazing_ lesbian punk band.” Wanda kisses her temple and keeps her lips there while her hands leave Natasha’s breasts and wrap around her waist in a tight hug. She sighs against Natasha’s skin, and Natasha can’t help but close her eyes, but reach up to cover both of Wanda’s arms wrapped around her with her hand. 

“Missed you,” Natasha says softly, finally turning her head and looking up into Wanda’s warm, green eyes. “Happy Christmas Eve.”

Wanda grins at her, her whole face lighting up so beautifully that in that moment, Natasha would give up years of her life to have been able to see Wanda when she was little, smiling like that.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Wanda echoes, curling down to press their mouths together, the angle too awkward for much more, but it’s perfect.

“Now, get that sweet ass out of my kitchen. You’re not doing anything today,” Natasha tells her, nipping at Wanda’s bottom lip and reaching back to swat at her ass in that flirty little skirt.

“What am I supposed to do?” Wanda pouts, her pretty bottom lip sticking out as she moves to stand beside Natasha, making sure she can see it. Natasha glances over at her out of the corner of her eyes and snorts for how pathetic she looks.

“Go hang out with the boys. Steve’s back and he’s finally awake. He’s dying to watch _Ernest Saves Christmas_.”

Wanda’s eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“Watch _what_?”

“Oh, babe,” Natasha sighs with a dramatic shake of her head. “Go forth. Let Steve educate you on bad Christmas movies. You’re lucky you live with a guru.”

Wanda shakes her head, smiling like she just can’t help it. She presses a kiss to Natasha’s cheek, nuzzling a little bit at her jaw.

“Love you. Let me know if you need--”

“Nope!” Natasha interrupts, dragging out a giant knife to start cutting up the carrots. “I’ve got this. Go be a good girl and let me take care of you for once.”

“You better be up for taking care of me later, too,” Wanda murmurs against her ear, pressing up to her side again, her cunt digging soft into Natasha’s hip through their clothes. Natasha reaches over and slides a hand up under her skirt to grip one warm, fleshy cheek, giving it a squeeze and a firm slap that makes Wanda gasp.

“Go on, before I fuck you on this counter.”

Wanda grins, pressing a final kiss to her cheek and practically prancing out of the kitchen. Natasha smiles as she turns back to her carrots, and she realizes then that her face aches more often than not from smiling so much because of that girl.

 

Two hours later and she’s got the Tofurky roasting with carrots and potatoes on one rack, while brussel sprouts and beetroots cook slow on the other. She’s got cauliflower gratin going in a skillet on the stove, got rolls ready to put in last, and a sweet potato pie all finished and cooling on the counter.

She’s dating a vegetarian but lives with a bunch of meat-lovin’ gay dudes. And she has no problem showing preference to one over the other.

“Smells good!” Steve tells her when she shuffles into the living room and collapses on the couch next to Wanda. He’s sprawled out on one of the two couches with Bucky on top of him. Bucky is kissing at Steve’s neck, at his scruffy jaw while Steve looks perfectly serene and cards his fingers through Bucky’s long, dark hair.

She mumbles something incoherent as a reply, gathering Wanda up in her arms and tugging her back between her legs where she’s lounging on the other couch. She closes her eyes and yawns into Wanda’s long braid, squeezing her sweet girlfriend like she’s a teddy bear.

“Sleepy?” Wanda murmurs, rubbing her hands over Natasha’s forearms and leaning back against her, letting Natasha take all of her weight which is exactly what she wants. 

“Feel amazing,” Natasha tells her, tucking her hands under Wanda’s sweater and over her lacy bra, getting warmed up by all the heat trapped there.

“Buck,” comes Steve’s quiet whisper, and Natasha opens her eyes and lets them refocus to the couch where Bucky is sprawled out on top of Steve, both of them under a thick, grey knitted blanket. “We can’t.”

“It’s okay,” Wanda says softly, pushing back deeper between Natasha’s legs, her head tipping back to rest on Natasha’s shoulder. “I don’t… I don’t mind.”

Natasha’s heart is racing, and she can’t even blink when Bucky and Steve look over, both of them focused on Wanda and not her.

“No, I’m sorry. We’ll… he just missed me,” Steve explains, his hands running up and down Bucky’s back, soothing and slow. “We can go--”

“It’s alright, Bucky,” Wanda practically whispers, barely heard over the movie, the words coming out like a touch. “I promise.”

“Stevie,” Bucky sighs, his legs spreading around Steve’s narrow hips under the blanket, their bodies pressing tighter together. Bucky lines their mouths up and lets their lips touch, and Natasha feels like she’s melting into the couch, like she has to be dreaming.

She shares a complicated, painful history with these two boys, one that blurs more lines than most people are comfortable with. She’s been accused of incest, of codependency, of not being a lesbian, of being in love with both of them. The codependent thing she’ll take, but the rest of it is ignorance, and she doesn’t have time for anyone who doesn’t understand.

She’ll never choose anyone over Steve and Bucky if they tried to force her to. Not anyone. And the fact that Wanda isn’t freaked out, that she’s close enough that Bucky has told her things, confided in her, that she loves Natasha enough to love Steve and Bucky is almost too amazing. 

And so sometimes, the four of them have moments, like this.

Natasha feels how wet she is just from the intimacy of it, from the love she can feel from Wanda, that she can see between Steve and Bucky. Used to be, nothing got her hotter than their near-obsession, their desperation for each other. Now, there are a whole pile of things about Wanda that top the list, but Steve and Bucky will always, always be on it.

“He’s so beautiful, Steve,” Natasha tells him, low and confiding even from several feet away. Those words always make Steve moan, always make a flush spread over his face and make his dick jump wherever it’s pressed to or into Bucky. “I bet he’s ready for you. He’s been ready since before you woke up.”

“Please, Stevie,” Bucky gasps, reaching back to push down his pajama pants and shoving at Steve’s as best as he can. Natasha wants to get up and help, to grab Steve’s dick for them and steady it so Bucky can sit down on it, but they don’t do that anymore, not exactly. It’s better like this now. Safer.

When Steve sinks inside of Bucky, they all four let out quiet, pleased moans, Bucky’s lasting the longest and ending with a shiver where he’s seated on Steve’s dick. They’re both still wearing their clothes, have only pushed them down so they can get to each other, just like this. Bucky sprawls back out on top of Steve, curling up like he’s going to sleep, his long dark lashes falling down against his cheeks.

He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and starts to move his hips in slow, dragging little grinds, keeping Steve’s cock buried even as he rides him.

“God,” Wanda breathes, her chest rising and falling, just as taken with them as Natasha is, just as hungry for their intimacy, just as turned on by the nearly tangible love, and it’s that more than almost anything else that makes Natasha absolutely sure that Wanda is meant for her.

Natasha kisses the side of Wanda’s neck, one of her hands gripping Wanda’s tits together while the other snakes down into her skirt, slipping into her panties to rub at Wanda’s cunt.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Natasha tells her, dipping her fingers in for more slick so she can spread it around on Wanda’s burning hot pussy. “Do they get you hot? Can you feel it? How much Bucky needs him?”

“Need you that much,” Wanda whispers, her eyes unwavering on the boys locked together and pushing desperately against each other only a few feet away. She presses a hand on Natasha’s over top of her skirt, but it’s enough to make Natasha move, to make her middle and ring fingers dig in nice and firm against Wanda’s clit.

“Want me to fuck you while you watch them? Hmm? Want me to make you come when Bucky does? So you can feel it, too?”

“Yes,” Wanda whines, gripping the couch with one hand while the other digs at Natasha’s, wordlessly pleading with her to keep going. Natasha curls even tighter around her, her chin digging into Wanda’s shoulder so she can watch Steve and Bucky through her lashes as she gets enough leverage to push her first two fingers into Wanda’s cunt, curling them up hard against her g-spot and pulling almost roughly at her insides as she starts to fuck her.

Steve is gripping Bucky’s ass, the blanket slipping to the floor so they can see it when he pounds up into Bucky, his cock shiny with the lube Bucky must’ve had waiting inside of him, so thick and massive that Natasha growls, jealous of Steve the way she always is, wishing she’d been born in her own body with that dick so that she could slip right up into Wanda from behind, just like this, so she could fuck her just as hungrily as Steve is fucking Bucky.

“Close Stevie close please Stevie please please please,” Bucky gasps, every word stuttered and punched out with the strength of Steve’s thrusts. His dick is rutting at Steve’s stomach, pushing against the haphazardly exposed line of it, and he comes in thick, relieved stripes all over Steve’s abs and his currently ironic Pussy Party shirt. 

Natasha feels Wanda clench up around her fingers, feels her pussy start to pulse as she creams hard, her whole body shaking, ass grinding back against Natasha’s cunt. She’s shaking and Natasha just keeps rubbing her, smearing slick around Wanda’s throbbing clit, enjoying every single shudder of her soft body.

“Feel good?” she whispers in between kisses along Wanda’s neck, tipping her hips up to try and get harder contact on her cunt with Wanda’s ass. 

Wanda turns then, stretching out along the couch and pulling Natasha to lie on top of her. Natasha goes gratefully, straddling one of Wanda’s thighs and pushing against her roughly, desperate for her own orgasm when she hears Steve fucking Bucky almost brutally hard on the couch, hears the loud slap of skin and tries to match it with her own movements.

Her ass is gripped in both of Wanda’s hands, and they’re pushing together to fuck at each other, growling like animals and dripping wet like the women they are. Steve always locks in deep when he comes inside of Bucky, and his shove this time jolts the couch, knocks it against the one Wanda and Natasha are on.

It feels like a touch, like a connection between the two of them, the four of them, and Natasha tightens her thighs around Wanda’s, giving a few last, desperate thrusts before she’s coming in a hot rush in her pants.

She looks up, staring in a daze across the room and locking eyes with Steve as he empties into Bucky, and it’s so good, so fucking delicious that it shivers through Natasha like a climax. He smiles at her, his face flushed, his mouth pinker than any girl’s as his lashes flutter in overwhelm. They turn back to their respective loves at the same time.

Wanda is smiling at her, watching her watching Steve, her hand pushing into Natasha’s hair that is a ridiculous nest right now, longer than ever and falling down fire engine red over her left eye and her red cheek. Natasha sighs, so content, her eyes lazing nearly closed when she finally relaxes on top of Wanda.

“Hey,” she says with a smile, tucking Wanda’s hair behind her ear and leaning down to kiss the perfect curve of her eyebrow. Wanda tugs Natasha to lie down on her, settles her in until Natasha’s got her head pillowed on Wanda’s breasts and then she’s turning her attention to Nat’s hair, stroking over the shaved sides and untangling the wilds of it with slow, patient fingers.

“Sleep,” Wanda whispers against her forehead, and Natasha closes her eyes, giving over to the exhaustion that has been pulling at her since before dawn.

 

“Uhhhhhhh.”

“What’s--”

“Fire! Smoke! Fire!”

“Well, put it out for fuck’s sake--”

“Loki, you are _not helping!_ ”

Natasha blinks awake because of all the annoying yelling, and she sits up to glare at Sam, Clint, Tony, Loki, _and_ Thor for disturbing her sleep, but she realizes after blinking a few times that she really can’t see much of anything. There’s smoke in the air, billowing out of the kitchen. And, amazingly enough, the fire alarm is screaming all over the house.

“Shit!” 

She jumps off of Wanda and nearly falls on her ass when she lands on the floor.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, fuck me godfuckingdamnit shit I fucking--”

“You’re a poet, Nat,” Loki tells her calmly where he’s standing just outside the kitchen while Sam and Thor turn off the oven and brandish the fire extinguisher, respectively.

“I ruined dinner,” she moans just as she feels three sets of hands on her back. “I fucking ruined everything. _Fuck_!”

“It’s okay,” Steve and Bucky and Wanda say from behind her almost in unison. Wanda kisses her cheek and gives her a squeeze as she slots Natasha under her arm.

“I let you fall asleep,” Wanda tells her, pulling Nat in to hug her. “It’s my fault.”

“I was the one who… started everything,” Bucky mumbles. Five sets of curious eyes turn to look at Bucky.

“Started what?” Sam asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Steve says quickly, slipping past Sam to go into the kitchen and open up windows.

“Nothing, huh? Is that why the first thing I saw when I walked in the door was Bucky’s lily-white ass?” Clint looks so pleased with himself that Natasha wants to kick him herself. Bucky’s eyes widen, and he stays stock still for all of five seconds before he follows Steve into the smoky kitchen.

“Let’s leave them alone, alright? What they want to do is their business,” Thor says with raised eyebrows at Clint, hands going to his tiny waist. Thor is rarely challenged, except by--

“Can we watch?” Loki asks, eyes glinting as he grins at Natasha.

“Depends,” Wanda says, folding her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at Loki. “Can we watch what Thor does to you that makes you beg like a dog in heat?”

Natasha beams over at her girlfriend.

“Oh, no,” Thor interrupts just as Loki starts to joyfully agree. “Everybody needs to mind their own--”

“Who wants to call and order the pizza?” Tony asks as he emerges from the kitchen, holding up a menu for Grimaldi’s. 

Natasha sighs.

“At least there’s pie,” she offers, when Sam disappears with the phone and the menu.

“You mean this one on fire in here?” Bucky calls out just before the whoosh of the fire extinguisher sounds.

“C’mon, let’s go nap while we wait for the pizza. Steve’ll come get us,” Wanda says softly against her ear while their fingers lace together. Natasha follows her into their bedroom, full-on pouting as she sits down on the bed.

“I ruined Christmas,” she mumbles, staring down at her hands. The sound of Wanda clearing her throat makes her look up.

She’s stripped off her sweater and respectable little skirt, left in black stockings and a red garter belt holding them up over teeny, tiny lacy red panties and a matching balconette bra that make her tits look fucking edible. Her hair is out of the braid and soft where it falls past her elbows, nearly to the small of her back.

Natasha just stares at her, her mouth open in a way that she’s sure is super attractive.

“I was gonna do this tonight, but…” Wanda slinks up to her like a stripper, her curvy hips swaying dangerously. She straddles Natasha’s lap and smiles down at her before Natasha’s eyes lower to stare at the silky-soft swells of her breasts. “Maybe you want to have dessert first?”

“Christmas is saved,” Natasha sighs blissfully before burying her face in Wanda’s tits.


End file.
